Fireworks
by cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: Faberry drabble. Written and posted on tumblr 9/2011, When we had the spoiler of pink haired Quinn talking with Shelby in the classroom and Quinn crying.


Quinn sat there for a while after Shelby left the room. The quiet of the empty classroom was oddly soothing. Peaceful, and God knew she had little enough of that lately. She looked up at the quick tap of feet in the hallway. She knew that tread. Berry.

"There you are. I just saw my mom and she said she was talking to yo….. Quinn? Are you crying?"

Quinn swiped her hand across her cheek. Odd. She hadn't realized she'd started crying at some point. She looked towards the window, away from the perceptive eyes of the other girl. "What do you want, Rachel? I'm not in the mood to talk right now… _or ever_…" the last part under her breath.

She felt a hand on her chin and looked up. When did Rachel get so close?

The hand dropped off her face as the tiny brunette started to talk. "Why are you crying? You can tell me you know. I'm actually quite good at keeping secrets, despite what everyone thinks. Is it Beth?" Trust Rachel not to beat around the bush.

"Might be. Why do you care, Rachel? I'm sure your plate is full enough. You don't have to pretend an interest in my life." Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. Rachel didn't have it in her to pretend like that. But the question remained. Why was she so damn interested? It was so much easier to stay aloof when nobody cared.

Rachel dropped into the seat next to Quinn's, scooting it closer so their legs were pressed together, especially with Rachel sitting almost sideways in her chair facing Quinn. She couldn't help but reach up for the blonde's face again, wiping at the tears that slipped silently down her face. She could see the pain in those beautiful green eyes. "I could help you, you know. You don't have to be so alone all the time." Q was silent, just watching… but she was listening, which was a start. "I know what it's like to be lonely. And i want you to know you don't have to be. "

Quinn snorted, turning her head away, in turn knocking Rachel's hand down. "I didn't choose this, Rachel. And how could_ you_ help me? I was just as alone in that silly club last year as I am now." Shit. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Besides, I'm not alone. I have the skanks."

It was Rachel's turn to make a dismissive noise. "_The skanks_? No, I refuse to believe that. Glee is a Family, Quinn. We LOVE you. I lo.. I care about you." What the hell, Rachel thought, Why did i say that. I almost told her.. but no. I can't tell her. She'll run the other way, back into the arms of that pedophile skateboarder. But Quinn was talking again. Rachel snapped back to attention.

"That club has never been about love. It's about status just as much as any other club in this school." She didn't believe it, and from the look on Rachel's face, she could tell that the other girl could see through her. A wave of worthlessness washed over her, and she said "Rachel, you're not going to change my mind. There's no Love for me in Glee club. What's the point? All the bickering and backstabbing and for what? To dance around in the background and watch You and Finn sing sappy love songs to eachother? Not so appealing, let me tell you."

"What if i told you that I don't sing with Finn anymore? What if i told you that I know for a fact that there is love waiting for you, if you'll come and take it." Rachel knew she was taking a chance. But even if all she did with this was to throw Quinn back at Finn, it would still be better for Quinn in the long run, right? It wasn't like she and Finn were together. Friends with benefits did not a relationship make.

Quinn looked at Rachel, hope in her eyes, but not for the reasons Rachel was thinking of. "Who? Artie? Puck? _Finn?" _The words were coming out quick and angry now. "Because i will not be used by another of those boys to get their rocks off and throw away. I'm done with that. I won't be _anyone's_ second choice."

Rachel had focused on her shoes. Here goes nothing, she thought, taking a deep breath. Everything to lose. But it could be worth it. She could do anything. She was Rachel freaking Berry. She could do this. She realized she'd been quiet for too long and Quinn had started to shift, preparing to get up.

"Wait! Quinn." Her breath was coming hard and fast. She looked up into Quinn's suddenly alert eyes. And then it was so simple. Those expressive, amazing eyes. "You've never been MY second choice. I tried with Finn and with Jessie and with Puck. It's always been you. And i.." Her words were cut off by the softest pair of lips she'd ever felt. And it was just like Finn had said 'fireworks'.


End file.
